Unknown Dragon Rider
Who Will Be The Rider? There are several candidates for the third Dragon Rider. Below is a list of possible candidates. At the beginning of each section will be a link to information on that person. Arya *'Arya' It is quite possible that Arya will be the next Rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in'' Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicts to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer. Another incident of this is on their way back to the Varden when she heals Eragon's hand although he was clearly capable. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in ''Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be foreshadowing to show that a woman will become a Rider. Also, It could be Arya as she is very good at handling magic and as Eragon is still not ready to educate anyone, it could well be her. Roran *'Roran' It is very likely that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's Rider. The sword is described by Eragon as "being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing". This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunön could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. Nasuada mentioned that Eragon, Murtagh and Roran gave her the most troubles, that could have been a hint that Roran will be the next dragon rider. However, it would ruin his marriage to Katrina because he would live forever. If saphira mates with a dragon and that egg is given to Katrina, it is quite possible that a dragon will hatch because she is a strong personality. Nasuada *'Nasuada' Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next Rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. Paolini hinted that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in the final book. She is also considered, because the identity of her mother is an on-going mystery first asked by Eragon in the first book, while the 3rd book reveals that she was born in the Empire. It is speculated that Nasuada may be a child of the foresworn Dragon Rider Farmosa, who is speculated to be female. Elva *'Elva' Elva could also be a possibility. She already has a silver mark, she has great power that nobody else does, she grows at an insane speed, and it would create a very interesting plot having Eragon trying to pull her toward the good side, and it would also develop Eragon's character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. It is possible that Elva joins Galbatorix initially, where the last egg hatches for her (since it would be unlikely that the Varden can steal the last egg). But since she still has some gratitude toward Saphira, she would join Eragon in the end to help defeat Galbatorix. It would be an interesting plot to see how Eragon struggles to win Elva over and it would also develop his character has the leader of the Dragon Riders. Orik *'Orik' Furthermore, it is impossible for Orik to be the third dragon rider because Orik is a dwarf and has already claimed responsibility of being king of his entire race, and they were not included in the spell that binded Riders to their dragons. However, due to his stay with the Elves and being the first Dwarf to ever ride on a dragon, this might change. Also, it is possible the rule excluding dwarves may not be literal, and only include those in the dwarf frame-of-mind, for Eragon is considered a Dwarf but is still a Rider. Roran's Child *'Roran's Child' The unborn child of Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Ismirasdaughter is a possible, but unlikely, choice for the Third Rider as the child is as of yet unborn by the end of Brisingr. (By estimate, Katrina is about half way through her pregnancy, as the baby as conceived shortly before her capture by the Ra'zac) However, the chance remains that the Unborn Child could be the Rider of Greeni because him/her would be a blood-child of Roran and nephew of Eragon, though the age would play a huge factor. A possibility would be that the child would be born, raised in Aberon (capital of Surda) and then after Galbatorix is defeated, the egg is brought back to Surda and Greeni hatches for the child. Again though, this is unlikely but it would be a huge odd twist. Vanir *'Vanir' Vanir was Eragon's sparring partner in Eldest. He was a strong elf and also was a magician skilled in magic. He expressed interest in being a Rider during some of his duels with Eragon. Dusan *'Dusan' Dusan was one of the elf children that was in Brisingr watching Eragon and Rhunon were forging Brisingr, Eragon's sword. Rhunon said that elf children were some of the most powerful elves. Category:Dragon Riders